Vehicle computing systems frequently are capable of connection with a local hand-held device, such as a cellular phone. These connections, often established over WiFi or BLUETOOTH, typically involve transfer of data from the device to the vehicle computer, which may result in storage of some sensitive user-specific information. For example, without limitation, a user contact list on the device may be used to populate a vehicle-stored contact list. This list may contain information that one user does not wish to share with another, but at the same time the user may want the list to be populated in order to use a vehicle telematics system to make phone calls while in the vehicle. The desire not to share information may be especially relevant with regards to rental vehicles, which the user may only possess temporarily, but which may be equipped with telematics systems for use during rental.